


A Life Lived Apart

by Super_Secret_Slash_Agent



Series: Werecoyote Stiles [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asshole Rafael McCall, Awesome Melissa, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Awesome Stiles, Claudia Stilinski Feels, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is a Good Boyfriend, Hurt Stiles, Insecure Stiles, Multi, Nemeton, Panic Attacks, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles-centric, Stilinski Family Feels, everyone is awesome, werecoyote stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 08:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2262369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent/pseuds/Super_Secret_Slash_Agent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malia wasn't the werecoyote, Stiles was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Life Lived Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf

John sighs as he looks at his board, a mess of photos and string and things he just doesn't know. He put his pen between his teeth and pins the picture of a small smiling boy to the board on an old calendar where the day is marked for a full moon. The boy is young, about eight or nine years old and he looks so happy it makes the sheriff's heart ache. He grabs the pen and thinks back, remembers an overturned car, the body of a beautiful woman in the driver’s seat. There was blood everywhere, and the deputies had tried to keep him back, but he could see Claudia's lifeless arm sticking out from the wreckage of the overturned Jeep. He thinks of how empty the rest of the car had been, where was the boy? John shakes himself free of his thoughts and posts a sticky note to the picture with the name Stiles Stilinski.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott sniffs loudly as he enters his stepdad's office, "Flowers? You do something I should know about?" Then he takes a moment to look over the desk and sees John on the floor which is currently covered in files and boxes, "Hey Dad, uh... What are you doing down there?"

The sheriff's head pops up to look at his stepson, "Working." He turns back to the piles of paper he has amassed on the floor. "Nothing, I was just planning a visit somewhere later."

Scott moves to get a better look at what is going on. Boxes and papers are piled haphazardly. Scott gestures to them, "Hey Dad, what is all this?"

John shrugs, not looking up from his work, "I've been looking over some old cases from a more... illuminated perspective if you know what I mean."

"Strange sighting of bipedal lizard man sprinting across freeway." Scott gives John a wary look.

John slaps a hand down on a small pile, "Kanima pile."

Scott throws the file on to the indicated pile before crouching down next to the sheriff, "Dad, you're not going back through all your old cases seeing if any of them had anything to do with the supernatural are you?"

"I admit that the recent opening of my eyes to the greater mysteries of the universe has got me reassessing. There are at least a hundred cases here where I can look at the details and I can ask myself, 'If I knew then what I know now..."

Scott runs a hand over his face and interrupts, "Right, but are you sure you want to go down that path?"

John looks the teenager in his eyes, "Do I have a choice? There's one case in particular that I can't get out of my head." John stands and reaches for a file. "Eight years ago, when I was elected Sheriff of county, my first official duty was to investigate a crash that not only killed my wife, but as best we could tell, my son's body was dragged from the wreck by coyotes." 

Scott is looking between the case and his stepfather, the empathy clear in his eyes, "You mean dragged and eaten?"

John winces slightly, "We didn't find the car until three days after the crash. Claudia had driven off the road into a pretty deep ravine. Her body was covered in bites and slashes."

Scott makes an understanding face, "So you are thinking bites and claw marks, probably a werewolf attack?"

"Maybe."

Scott sighs, "But coyotes, they scavenge so couldn't they have just left the bites and the slashes?" He knows it's a possibility, but he isn't sure it's healthy for John to do this to himself.

"Absolutely, but guess what night the accident occurred on." John leans forward and points to the file.

The date puzzles Scott for a second before he gets it, "Night of a full moon." Scott shuts the file, unsure what to think.

It seems John is in a similar state, he only manages a soft "Yeah."

Scott finally manages a look around, at all the boxes, "What's going on here?"

John cringes, "Yeah, we have to have a talk about that."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott walked out of the vet’s office just in time to see John pull up, "Dad, what are you doing here?"

The sheriff paused a second, "I need your help. That car accident, it could have been caused by a werewolf who then dragged Stiles away. If you could somehow get a lock on his scent, we could find him and maybe that will give us the clue."

Scott thought for a moment, "And what if it was a werewolf?"

John clenched his teeth, "Then there is someone out there who murdered almost an entire family, someone who still needs to be caught."

Scott nodded, "I'll need his scent."

John turned to his car and quickly reached inside the still open door and brought out a small red hoodie, "It was his favorite, could never quite get myself to get rid of it."

Gently, Scott took the sweater from John and brought it to his nose. After a few moments of trying with all he had to find a sent, Scott deflated, "I'm sorry, I can't get anything."

"It was a long shot." John looked defeated.

Scott looked away, not wanting to meet his stepfather's eyes, "Maybe if it wasn't so long ago..."

John shook his head, "This was a bad idea. I shouldn't have brought you into this." John reached out and clapped a hand on Scott's shoulder, trying valiantly to hold in the tears that threatened to fall. "I'll see you at home." John climbed into his car and watched as Scott pulled away on his bike. When the bike disappeared around the corner John let himself fall apart, crying in the empty vet parking lot at the loss of hope of ever finding his son.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott looks back and forth across the room at the two men trying their best to ignore each other, "Dad, what's going on?" Rafael opens his mouth to speak but Scott sends him a glare worthy of Derek, "I wasn't talking to you."

John' lips quirk as he tries to keep from smirking, "Agent McCall is running an investigation for impeachment."

That has Scott turning to his father, "You're doing what? How could you do this to him? To us?"

Rafael scoffed, "I'm not doing anything to you."

Scott held back a growl, "You are trying to get my DAD fired! How can you say you aren't doing anything to me?"

"It doesn't concern you!" Rafael tried to keep his voice even but the two were almost yelling at each other.

Scott can feel his hands beginning to shake in anger, "He's my Dad! How could what you are doing not concern me?"

Rafael scowls, "I'm just doing my job."

This time Scott does let a growl slip out, "Well your job sucks!"

Melissa is suddenly between the two, "What's going on here?"

Scott turns to his mom, his eyes wide and pleading, "He's trying to get Dad fired!"

That has Melissa turning to her ex, eyes piercing. Rafael clears his throat, "I'm conducting an investigation for an impeachment."

Melissa raises an eyebrow and sends a comforting look to her husband, "That sound a lot like getting him fired."

Rafael huffs, "An inability to close cases is what's going to get him fired." After a moment he mumbles under his breath, "The man can't even find his own son's body for Christ sakes."

Scott hears it and can feel his claws slipping out. Melissa notices and steps in front of Scott, "Scott, calm down." She shoots a look to John who nods and lets the two pass as Melissa takes her son by the hand and drags him out of the room. "You need to calm down, control it. Use your anchor."

Scott shook his head, "My anchor was Allison. I no longer have Allison."

"Then be your own damn anchor." Her voice is so full of conviction that Scott knows he has to do it. He feels his fangs retract and his eyes return to normal. For a moment, he just looks at her. Melissa smiles, "Listen, I'm going to tell you something that no teenager believes but is true. You fall in love more than once. It'll happen again and it will feel just as amazing as the first time and maybe hurt as well but it will happen again. Until then, you be your own anchor."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott burst into Isaac's room, flashlight in hand, "We are going to go find a body, a dead body."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~  
Isaac follows behind Scott as they trek through the woods, "You know, if your dad's right there's another werewolf in town we haven't met yet."

"I know."

A Coyote howls and Isaac stops a second before moving along more quickly and bumping in to Scott who drops his phone. Isaac cringes, "Sorry, I hate coyotes, they always sound like they are mauling some tiny, helpless little animal," Scott rolls his eyes and slides down the hill to grab his phone, Isaac on his heels.

Scott picks up the phone and wipes it on his sleeve, relieved to see the screen still lit up, "Still works."

Isaac looks into the dark, "Can I see the flashlight?" Scott hands it over and Isaac shine it in front of them, "I think we found it." The light is shining on an overturned car and the two move towards it. Isaac shoots a look to Scott, "Why wouldn't they move it, isn't it evidence?"

Scott shrugs, "Probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out."

The metal of the car is dented and rusted from the years in the elements. Plants are growing up around it and the tires are missing. Isaac leans forward, "Look at this." The flashlight shines on a section of door ripped open by claws. Scott spreads his hand out over the marks. Isaac looks at how the marks match up with Scott's fingers, "Animal claws would be closer together, a lot closer."

Scott move back from the car, "Then it was a werewolf, my dad was right." He leans down to look inside the car, a glint of metal catches his eye. It's a necklace he recognizes from pictures of Claudia his dad hides in the desk drawer. Scott wastes no time in grabbing it, thinking even if they don't find anything else, John should be happy to see this at least.

A low growl comes from the other side of the car and Scott looks up to see a pair of eyes in the dark, "Isaac, please tell me you see that."

Isaac moves to get a look, "I see it." Scott takes off, Isaac huffs, "Wait, Scott. Scott. Wait." Scott keeps running and Isaac shakes his head and follows.

They race after it, dodging trees as they make their way through the woods. Scott's eyes glow crimson and he leaps over a small crevice, leaving Isaac behind, to come face to face with a coyote. It snarls at Scott who shines his eyes at the animal. Both werewolves are taken by surprise when the animal shines its own eyes back. Scott stammers, "Stiles?"

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott couldn't believe it, Stiles was alive. That was all he could think about as he ran through the trees, Stiles was alive. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Isaac until he almost ran into him. 

The curly haired werewolf pulled up short of running over Scott, "I think I found something."

With a look back, Scott replies, "So did I."

Isaac led him through the woods to a small rock formation then into the cave it hides, "It's a coyote den."

Scott looks at Isaac a moment, "Werecoyote."

A small bundle of clothes is on the ground. Isaac picks it up, "It smells faintly of your dad."

Scott grabs a stuffed bear sitting on a rock, "We shouldn't be in here. He's not going to come back, we've been here too long. Our scent is going to be everywhere."

"If he's not coming back here where is he going to go?" Isaac looks genuinely concerned by the prospect that they may have just taken away the only place the werecoyote felt safe.

That makes Scott sigh and shrug his shoulders, "I don't know."

Isaac looks down, "Well do you think you can track him now?"

"Maybe," it's possible, but Scott isn't sure. "I'm better at this when I'm a full wolf, but I don't have control over the Alpha power, if I do it I don't know if I'll be able to turn back. If I can't get to Derek then I'll need to get someone else to help. I think I need to tell my dad about this place."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

John crawled out of the den, clutching the small shirt tightly in his hand as he made his way over to Scott and Isaac and actively ignoring the pitying looks his deputies shot him. "You sure it was him." His voice cracked slightly with the emotion behind the question, the hope that his little boy was alive.

Scott didn't even have to think about it, "I looked him right in the eyes and they glowed just like mine. It makes sense Dad."

"But it wasn't Stiles, it was a four legged coyote." John wasn't sure he could believe this, werewolves yeah, but that his son was an actual coyote, he wasn't so sure about that.

Isaac grimaced, "Well see, that's the part we're not quite sure about yet."

"It was a full moon," Scott had to convince him it was Stiles, "If he was changed then anything could have happened. Maybe they got attacked, Stiles got bit. The trauma of the accident, watching his mom die, the werewolf, he eventually got trapped inside the body of a coyote."

"That makes sense, “John paused and ran a hand through his hair, "In a Chinese folk tale. Scott, I can't have hope that he's out there somewhere and then find his bones buried in some coyote hole out here. I can't go through losing him again. Boys, this is insane."

A black car rolls up, lights flashing red and blue, John grimaces, "Ah hell."

Rafael walks up and looks pointedly at the shirt John is holding so tightly his knuckles are white, "Sheriff."

John nods, "It's his."

Scott takes a step between them, "Dad..."

If Rafael is surprised by Scott calling him dad he doesn't show it, "I wouldn't mind hearing what your mom has to say about you running around the woods this late." 

The FBI agent walks past the group, John hot on his heels. "What the Hell are you doing here?"

Rafael smirks, "Getting confirmation on a more than significant lead, and beginning to understand why your department can't close cases."

John scowls, "There's no body."

Rafael knows what he's about to say is cruel, but he doesn't hold back, "Not yet, but do a little digging..." He lets the phrase hang, even he's not so much of an asshole to tell the man out right that his son's bones are probably buried under the dirt of the coyote den.

They move away from the den and John feels like a scowl is going to be permanently etched on his face at this point, "I think you might find that it's a little more complicated than that Special Agent." The distain he holds for the man colors the last two words.

Rafael turns back to the sheriff, "You and I both know that it's the not knowing that will eat at you. The truth, no matter how bad is better than not knowing."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott shows Allison the map, "We found it near a hiking trail."

She nods, "That's helpful, coyotes usually follow a fixed path. I think you are right about him not going back to the den though, coyotes don't like wolves. And they are really smart, if they don't want to be found they actually walk on their toes."

Isaac raises an eyebrow at that, "Coyotes tiptoe?"

Allison rolls her eyes, "They tiptoe." The bell rings and Allison backs away, "I gotta go, keep me updated."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Allison send the text to Scott as she grabs the gun to let him know she has it.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Alan sets three bottles down on the table, "It's a tranquilizer for horses, but I only have three so whoever is doing the shooting needs to be a great shot."

That gets a nod from Scott, "Allison is a perfect shot."

Isaac sighs, "I'm going to ask the question because no one else is. How are we going to turn a coyote back into a boy when he hasn't been a boy for eight year?"

Both Isaac and Alan turn to Scott, "I can do it. When Peter trapped us in the school, in the gym he could make me turn using just his voice, Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

Alan shook his head, "This is a werecoyote, who knows if it would work even if you found someone to teach you."

"That's why I called Derek, but I can do it on my own." Scott wasn't sure though, he didn't know if he could have that kind of control over it.

Alan looked between the two werewolves, "Is there anyone besides Derek that could help?"

Isaac shrugged, "I wouldn't trust Peter, what about the twins."

"They aren't Alphas anymore." Alan admitted, "What happened, Jennifer almost killing them, it broke that part of them."

Scott held a hand up, "But what if they know how to do it?"

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Lydia opened the door to the loft, it was empty. "They said they would meet us here."

That was when one of the twins came up behind Scott, hitting him in the head before the other showed up and they tossed the new alpha into the room. Lydia quickly backed away as Ethan and Aiden went after Scott, throwing punches and kicks. A particularly hard punch sent Scott to the floor. "I thought you were going to teach me how to roar."

One of the twins smirked, "That's what we are doing, you do it by giving in." The other twin picked up the thread and Scott seriously needed to learn how to tell them apart better, "By giving in and letting go. That's how Deucalion taught us control." They wasted no time in proceeding with the ass kicking, it was to help Scott after all.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

They pulled up to the preserve, Lydia was the first to speak, "Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

Scot nodded, "We are getting Stiles back." He turned to Allison, "Did you bring it?" Allison's reply was to open the trunk and bring out the high powered dart gun. They were ready to do this thing.

They were interrupted by Scott's phone. He grabbed it out of his pocket to see his Dad's face on the display, "Dad?"

John's voice came over the line, confused, "It was at the house, He was at the house. He took Claudia's necklace."

Scott turned to Isaac who shrugged, "We didn't even find that in the den though, it was still in the car. Why would he go all the way to the house for a necklace?"

If anything, John sounded more confused, "I don't know, it was Claudia's favorite necklace. I gave it to her when we found out she was pregnant, it's just a pair of little gold feet but she never took it off."

Scott paused, "I think I know where he's going." Without a second thought, Scott took off, leaving the rest of the group behind him as he ran towards where the coyote would be. He could feel his claws and fangs growing, his eyes glowing red. He leaped over the car just as the coyote arrived. It pawed at the ground, snarling out its challenge. Scott looked up, his face shifted into beta form and roared.

The sound resonated through the woods. Isaac smiled, his eyes glowing yellow, "Now that's what I'm talking about."

The coyote cowed, necklace hanging out the side of his muzzle, its eyes glowing for a moment before returning to normal as it bent down in submission and left a naked teenage boy lying on the forest floor. Stiles looked up, his skin covered in dirt and leaves stuck to his hair. He looked to Scott then his own hand in confusion. Scott stood up as he looked at his childhood friend, his brother. Stiles was back.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott led Stiles back to the cars, the necklace was clutched tightly in his hand. The werecoyote was looking all around but didn't say a word, it was strange for Scott to see Stiles this quiet, Stiles was never quiet. Isaac, Lydia and Allison gasped when they saw Scott leading the naked teenage boy. Allison quickly grabbed a blanket out of her trunk and draped it over Stiles before turning imploring eyes to Scott, "Is he?" Scott nodded, and ushered Stiles into the car where Isaac magically produced a pair of pants and large red sweatshirt.

At Scott's look Isaac only shrugged, "I figured we might need them." Scott smiled as they helped Stiles into the clothes as the boy was still unsure of everything around him. He didn't make a sound during the drive to the station, Scott knew it was the most likely place to find his dad and that would be who Stiles wanted to see.

They led him into the station, the oversized clothes a strange look on the teen but it wasn't the clothes that made the deputies stare. Most of them had been around and knew Stiles when he was a kid, it was easy to see the resemblance the teen held to that young boy. Stiles looked around, obviously recognizing the building and some of the faces. They stopped when they came to the door marked Sheriff. The entire station was quiet, watching as Scott opened the door. John looked up to see his stepson but it was they boy beside him that caught his attention. John was out of his chair and to the door in seconds.

"Stiles?"

The boy nodded and whispered out a hoarse, "Dad?" John wasted no time in bringing Stiles into his arms, not bothering to care that Rafael McCall was behind him watching the encounter or that the entire sheriff's station was looking on in awe and disbelief. John didn't care that he was crying into his son's hair, it was his SON. John sobbed harder at the thought and gripped Stiles tighter, bringing Stiles faces into the crook of his neck and feeling the boys own tears falling on his shoulder. Both Stilinskis were crying and Rafael couldn't help but look away from such an intimate father/son moment, this wasn't something to be watched. It seemed everyone else felt the same because as John sank to his knees, bringing Stiles into his lap, everyone turned away. Even Scott looked away after placing a comforting hand on his stepdad's shoulder. They stayed like that for a while, Stiles curled up against John on the floor of the station, John's hand petting Stiles head, and Stiles fisting the fabric of the sheriff's uniform.

It was ultimately Melissa who broke the spell, coming to see why her boys weren't home for dinner. Her gasp was what seemed to bring everyone out of their daze. John looked up at her, a smile on his face. With a hand over her mouth she could only let out a shocked, "Oh my God, Stiles!"

Stiles looked up then and seemed to notice for the first time the amount of people looking at him, a lot of whom he had never seen before. He curled into his father more, a soft whimper escaping him. John ran a comforting hand over his son's back, "It's alright Stiles, why don't we get you home?" The sheriff felt the answering nod against his chest.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

As they pulled up to the house, John couldn't help but notice Stiles' look of confusion. Then he realized that when he married Melissa, he moved into her house. That brought up another set of issues, because Stiles room had been packed up and put in storage with all of Claudia's things. John sighed, "It's alright Stiles. It's been a long time, but you remember Scott and Mrs. McCall, we live together now." He wasn't quite sure how to tell his son he had remarried.

Stiles gave a nod in return and followed his dad into the house. Melissa was close behind with Scott. She turned to her son, "Scott, why don't you take Stiles upstairs, show him the bathroom and where he can sleep. John and I will make something to eat."

Stiles wasn't too fond of that plan, he grabbed on to John's sleeve, not eager to be separated from his father. John wasn't sure what to do so Scott interceded, "Give him your jacket, the scent will be enough as long as he can still hear you in the house." 

This time, after John took his jacket off and placed it around Stiles' shoulders, the teen seemed more agreeable to going upstairs with Scott, which is to say he turned his head into his shoulder so his nose was against the material of the jacket and let Scott guide him up the stairs.

Eventually, when Stiles was showered and in a borrowed pair of clothes, courtesy of Scott, and John's jacket, Scott led Stiles downstairs. Isaac had made his way back by then and was sitting at the table, watching the two adults cooking. John smiled at the sight a dished up a plate for Stiles.

Stiles eager dug into the simple herb crusted chicken but took a single sniff of the side of mac and cheese and pushed it away, it smelled wrong. Scott smiled in sympathy, "Yeah, I had a bit of trouble with processed food for a while. I suppose it's a bit worse for you since you've been hunting your food the past eight years." Melissa cringed, Scott had told her that, why hadn't she remembered. Stiles looked down though, embarrassed that he couldn't even eat right.

John wrapped an arm around his son, "It's alright, I guess we'll have to start shopping organic. Melissa will be happy, she's been trying to convince me to go with her to the farmers market for years."

Melissa mock glared, "Oh hush, you know you secretly love to go. You like to get those honey sticks Mrs. Faber sells. I don't understand why you love them so much, it's just honey in a plastic tube."

Stiles watches as his Dad banters with Melissa, Scott and Isaac jumping in with the occasional comment. He's spent so long as a coyote, alone, he isn't sure what to do with this. His dad makes sense, but these others, Stiles isn't sure what to do.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Stiles has decided he doesn't like Rafael McCall, he makes his dad upset. Apparently, Rafael thinks that they should send Stiles to some place called Eichen House. Isaac told him it was for crazy people when he asked. It doesn't help that Rafael is also still trying to get John fired, it makes Stiles want to growl at him. Scott says he isn't allowed to do that though, says they aren't allowed to show people what they are, which is apparently a werewolf and a werecoyote. Scott's an alpha though, that at least is something Stiles is familiar with even if it is more of a wolf thing. But Rafael is human and Scott says they aren't allowed to tell humans unless there are special circumstances. Stiles remembers there was a human when they changed him, she had given him a blanket. She smelled wrong though, like he should stay away from her. Isaac says she's a hunter, Stiles remembers hunters from his time in the preserve but she scares him more than they did so he's pretty sure she's a different sort of hunter. There was another girl there too, Scott told him it was Lydia Martin and wow did she grow up gorgeous. Stiles had the most embarrassing crush on her before the accident.

The accident.

His dad keeps asking about it, how it happened, how he turned into a werecoyote. He doesn't remember much though, his mother's scream, the tearing of metal, hands grabbing him, pain and teeth and then nothing but the moon. Stiles remembers that bit the best, how the moon called to him, claimed him and calmed his fears and gave him escape from the grief and a world painted red with his mother's blood.

John always asks if he can remember what the werewolf looked like who turned him, Stiles says he doesn't, and it's true, but Stiles will never forget his scent.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

School, as it turns out is quite the interesting endeavor for Stiles seeing as he hasn't been to one in eight years. Scott is very encouraging though, giving Stiles all his books to read and try to catch up with. Stiles doesn't have the heart to tell him that he can't understand most of the things in them. Lydia helps too, and isn't that surprising. It is for Stiles, who distinctly remembers being ignored by the fiery redhead. She give him notes and explains things which, for all the information everyone pushes at him, no one has taken the time to do.

Finstock is the one who shows him around, Scott says just to call him Coach. The man leads him through the school and Stiles would be glad for being treated like everyone else, but he isn't sure the man is sane. Stiles isn't sure that this Greenburg guy that Coach is always yelling at is actually real. Scott wasn't sure either. Coach does invite him to try out for Lacrosse though, said all his time running through the woods from predators probably kept him in great shape.

And that is why he is in the locker room after school trying to figure out how in the world he is supposed to put these pads on. After a good fifteen minutes of Stiles staring at the offending items in frustration, one of the guys seems to take pity on him. The tan boy takes the pads from him with a smile, "I'm Danny. It seems like you are having a bit of trouble with these things. They can be a bit confusing the first time you have to put them on."

Stiles huffs, "I haven't worn clothes in eight years, this is a bit more complicated than that."

Danny pauses before guiding Stiles' arms into the correct holes, "You're Stiles right? I don't know if you remember me but we were in the same class when we were younger."

Stiles tilts his head as he tries to remember, "You were Jackson's friend right?" He remembers Jackson had a friend named Danny, but Jackson isn't around anymore so he isn't sure it's the same Danny.

It is however, and Danny smiles sadly, "Yeah, he moved to London last year though." The smile turns triumphant as Danny finally gets the pads in place, "Well, now we just need to get a practice jersey on you and you'll look like a real Lacrosse player."

Stiles smiled, "Thanks, I was sure I would be sitting here for years trying to figure it out."

Danny clapped a hand on Stiles shoulder "Nah man, you're smart. You would have figured it out eventually. That just gave me an excuse to talk to you. I don't know if you realize, but most of the school is kind of unsure about you."

Stiles raised an eyebrow, "You mean because I ran around naked in the woods for eight years?"

Danny looked sheepish, "Yeah, that."

"It's cool," Stiles shrugged, "It gives me the excuse of practically being raised by wolves." 

A loud laugh burst from Danny, unchecked due to the unexpected joke, "You're pretty cool. I'm usually in goal but let me know if you need any help with Lacrosse, it can be a difficult game." Stiles smiles at Danny as the teen heads out to the field, maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all, it was nice to feel normal again.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

John smiled at Stiles as he walked in the door, "How was your first day kiddo."

Stiles gave an answering smile, "Great, I met this guy on the Lacrosse team who offered to help me out with learning the game." As he spoke, Stiles made his way to the couch and curled up next to his dad.

Curling an arm around his son, John smiled contentedly, "That was nice of him, who was it?"

"Some kid named Danny, I like him. He was nice." Stiles buried his face into his dad's shoulder, rubbing it against the fabric and trying to get his scent on the area.

John opened his mouth to comment on how great a kid Danny was when Scott walked in and immediately pulled Stiles up. "Dude, I thought we talked about controlling your instincts."

Both John and Stiles looked confused. Stiles cleared his throat, "I was just scent..."

Scott held up a hand, "You looked like you were about to chew on Dad's neck dude, not cool. Don't do it again."

Stiles looked ashamed and upset, John wanted so bad to tell him it was alright for him to do what he was doing but Stiles just trudged up to his room. John gave Scott a disappointed look, he could have handled that better, Stiles wasn't doing any harm.

That night, the nightmares got worse. Stiles had been having them since he got back but usually Scott heard him whimper and went to calm him down. But on this particular night, he skipped the whimpers and went straight to screaming bloody murder. John ran from his room to find Stiles sitting straight up in bed and screaming his head off, pure terror in his eyes. He wasted no time in wrapping his arms around his son and reassuring him as Scott and Melissa looked on with wide eyes. It took a while for Stiles to calm down and when he did he just sat there, clutching his father’s arms as if they were the only things keeping him afloat in a sea of darkness. After that, it got worse. Every night he would wake up screaming. Several times a deputy came to check up on them because of calls about screaming. John explained it was Stiles and the deputies would give him a sad look before they left. He just wished he knew how to help his son.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

It seems, that those without the supernatural hearing that comes with being a were, often forget about that part. It's evident in the argument going on downstairs. In Melissa and John's defense, they are practically whispering but Stiles room is by the stairs so he can hear every word. He hadn't paid much attention until he hear Melissa's voice say, "We need to send him to someone, we can't deal with this." Stiles lets out an involuntary whimper that alerts Scott that something is going on. 

Scott focuses his hearing and catches John's voice, "We can't just push Stiles on to someone else." As soon as Scott realized what they were talking about he cursed himself and ran to grab Stiles.

Scott stumbled into Stiles room, "Hey, so I realized you haven't met every one yet. I think it's time you meet Derek and Peter, what do you say?"

That put a small smile on Stiles face, "Yeah, it will be nice to finally meet them. You said they were born wolves right?" 

Scott nodded, "Yeah. Why don't you head to the car, I need to let my mom we are heading out." Stiles nodded and as soon as he was down the stairs and out the door Scott scowled and stalked into the room where his parents were still arguing.

The presence of the teen quieted the two adults. Melissa gave a tired smile, "What's up Scott?"

Scott crossed his arm, "Next time you guys want to have an argument about someone, make sure they aren't a supernatural creature who can hear every word you are saying." The blood seemed to drain out of the two adult's faces as they realized Stiles had heard them. Scott was satisfied that they hadn't realized what they were doing and smiled sympathetically, "I'm taking Stiles out for a while, I figure it's time he met Derek and we tried to teach him how to control the shift." John and Melissa nodded, they knew they would have to make this up to Stiles later but Scott probably had the right idea for the moment.

Stiles was waiting in the car when Scott got there. The werewolf smiled as he got in, "Alright, let’s go."

The car was already halfway down the road when Stiles spoke up, "Thanks Scott, you didn't have to do that."

Scott pulled to a stop at the light and turned to his friend, "You're my little brother Stiles, you have been since we met, of course I did."

"You're only older by a few months." Stiles was pouting but Scott could see the corner of his lips twitching with the effort to hide a smile.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott opened the door to the loft, "Derek was travelling with his sister when we found out about you, otherwise he totally would have been here to help before now. Isaac said he got back a few days ago though, it's why he hasn't been around lately."

Stiles nodded, a question ready on the tip of his tongue when a dark haired man came down the stairs. This was probably Derek, Scott had said Peter was older. Derek quirked an eyebrow and jerked his head towards Stiles, "This is him?"

"Should I feel insulted by that? I kind of feel insulted by that."

Scott rolled his eyes at Stiles, "Stiles this is Derek. Derek. Stiles."

Derek made his way over to the couch, "So tell me Stiles, have you tried shifting since you turned back?" Stiles shook his head, he didn't know how. Both times he had changed, something else made him. He hadn't known he could control it. Derek sighed, "We have our work cut out for us then."

They met every day after school when there was no Lacrosse practice. At first Scott insisted on staying but as time went on and Stiles made no progress Scott would come less and less. Then Derek started helping Stiles with his homework, explaining Shakespeare and running though equations step by step. Stiles started doing better in school, or well not failing. Stiles felt comfortable around Derek, he had a theory that it was because Derek gave into the animal side a little more than the others, it reminded him of other coyotes he had come across in the past eight years. Derek also never treated him any different from the others. Whenever they hung out as a pack, Derek never held back on him. In fact, Stiles quite enjoyed their teasing banter. Derek didn't seem to completely loathe his company either.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

It was at school that he smelled it, the parking lot to be precise. The wind blew through the woods and Stiles could smell it, it was a scent that had haunted his dreams, even as a coyote. The night he had been turned was drenched in it. Stiles head snapped up and before he could register his friends’ questions, he was gone. Running through the woods, trying to find it, a trail or a clue that would lead to answers. He distantly heard the sound of Scott and Isaac running after him but he was focused on the scent on the breeze and the rustle of leaves that marked his prey's trail. It was always just ahead of him, never within his reach and taunting him with the impossibility of its capture. He was deep within the preserve when Scott finally caught up with him, holding a handful of ripped clothes. Stiles hadn't even realized he had shifted back to a coyote.

Scott sighed as he walked up to his friend, "I guess we need to go see Derek, see if he can help you shift back on your own. Man Stiles, only you would be completely unable to shift even your eyes on command and manage the whole enchilada on accident." The words felt harsher then he had meant them and when Stiles head lowered with a barely audible whine, Scott couldn't help but feel bad for it. Stiles had to learn though, and the whole unconscious shifting thing could be real bad if it happened with any sort of an audience.

A quick call had Derek's Camaro ready at the edge of the woods when they emerged. Derek took one look at Stiles and shook his head before driving the three of them out to the old Hale house. When they pulled up, Derek climbed out of the car and squared his shoulders before facing the two teens, "Scott, I think it's best if you head out. Stiles doesn't need any distractions." Scott looked like he was going to protest but at that exact moment, Stiles trotted up to Derek and curled around the older man's feet. Scott sighed seeing his friend so at ease with someone in a way he hasn't seen since they got him back. Derek smiled down at the coyote before reassuring Scott, "I'm a born wolf, that part of me is closer to the surface than it is for you. He can feel it like this, it makes him feel more at ease. My mother was the same way when she did a full shift, she would curl around my dad on the sofa or run between our legs when we were playing. When she was around bitten werewolves her human form felt more comfortable. It's just his way of identifying with us."

Scott smiled, "Yeah, it's nice to see him comfortable like that. He seems to like it in that form."

Derek shrugged, "He's been a coyote almost as long as he has lived in human form, it's natural to him."

For a moment, Scott just stared at the coyote lying across Derek's feet. "Does it make me a bad friend that I wish he was like that with me instead of you?"

That had Derek smiling, "No, it makes you a good brother." Scott smiled, content with the older man's reply and left with a quick wave to the two of them. When he had disappeared down the road, Derek took a careful step back and knelt next to Stiles, "What are we going to do with you." Derek sighed and stood back up, motioning for Stiles to follow, and walked towards the house.

Stiles immediately made his way to the burnt out living room and dragged Derek to the couch by lightly pulling on the older man's hand with his teeth. Derek sat and looked at Stiles who was sitting in front of him, looking up expectantly. "I'm not going to get mad at you for shifting, it's actually quite an accomplishment that you can still access this form. It's a rare trait even for Alphas. What I am going to do though, is ask you to try and be human again. Remember what it felt like when Scott found you the first time and made you shift. Remember what it felt like, the emotions, and try to recreate them. It will be hard, but we need to know what caused this shift and you have to be human to tell us."

They sat there for a long time, Derek staring at Stiles and Stiles staring right back. It was almost an hour and a half later when Stiles' fur shifted to reveal pale skin and his features began to take human shape. After the change was complete Stiles stayed unmoving, his head leaning against Derek's knee. For his part, Derek kept a hand running through Stiles hair. Finally, Stiles spoke, his words slightly muffled against the fabric of Derek's jeans. "I didn't mean to. I just smelt it, and then I took off. I didn't even realize I had changed until I saw Scott carrying my clothes."

"It's alright. What did you smell?" Derek's words held no judgment and he seemed genuinely curious, it felt nice not to be treated like glass or a leper. Derek treated him like a normal person, and the best part was that to Derek, he probably was.

Stiles leaned back to look at Derek, "It was the first thing I smelled after I turned. It was buried under the cloying scent of blood, but I remember it. The thing that killed my mom, that turned me, that's what I smelt. It was in the woods, watching me. Like it knew I had changed back after all this time and finally decided to check in."

Derek let out a low growl, "We won't let it get you, the pack will keep you safe."

"What about my dad?" Stiles was standing and Derek was doing his best to stay engaged in the conversation and not turn away blushing at Stiles' nakedness. "He's human, so is Melissa. I live with them, I'm putting them in danger."

Derek cleared his throat, "Scott lives there too."

Stiles threw out a hand in a gesture that seemed to say 'exactly'. "Exactly." Apparently Derek was very good at reading Stiles' hand motions. "They don't need me there. They have Scott to protect them, to be their son. It worked before and they were happy. Now all they do is fight about me, about money, about goddamn werewolves and werecoyotes. Scott's an Alpha, a True Alpha... I can't even manage to do this right. I know these woods better than anyone, but I lost him, I lost the thing that killed my mother and if I can't do that then what good am I? I'm a useless human most of the time and an even more useless werecoyote when I manage to change by accident. I suck at school and I have no idea what I'm doing trying to play Lacrosse. Why did Scott ever have to turn me back? Everyone was much happier with me stuck as a coyote."

"I wasn't." Stiles head snapped to the werewolf at the admission. "Most of my family was dead, my Uncle was crazy and my sister, who I had just given up my alpha status to save, decided to leave me. When I came back to Beacon Hills, I had no idea what I would do. I had nothing here, I wasn't even the Alpha of my own pack anymore. Of all the betas that I turned, they either left me or it's my fault they died. I was lost. Then Scott brought me you. I know we never really got anywhere with the training, and I've pretty much accepted I'm a crap teacher, but I could still help you. We worked on your homework, you connected me with the pack, we became friends. I probably would have left a week after I got back if you hadn't been here to give me a reason to stay." At this point, Derek was standing in front of Stiles who was staring at him open mouthed. "So don't say things like that about yourself, about those of us that care for you. Do you honestly think your dad was better off never knowing what had happened to you?"

Stiles looked away, "But he has Scott now."

Derek gently guided Stiles face back to look at him, "But Scott isn't you. Stiles, you were his son long before he even knew Scott. You are his blood and all he has left of your mother. Yes, Scott is important to him and a son to him in his own right. Your father will never love him more than he loves you though." Stiles' tongue darted out nervously to wet his lips and Derek startled at the realization he had been staring at the teen’s mouth. Derek coughed and took a step back, "Um... you think maybe we could grab you some clothes before we finish this conversation?"

Startled by the topic change Stiles looked down, as if only then realizing he was naked. "Oh! I didn't even notice. I didn't make you uncomfortable did I? That's a thing right? Scott says we have to wear clothes because it makes people uncomfortable if we don't. And, while I sort of get it I really don't think we should do things just so others aren't uncomfortable. Besides, I haven't really done much of the clothes thing in a while... so yeah." Derek just chuckles at Stiles' ramblings and grabs a duffle bag he had stashed in the house and throws a pair of sweats at Stiles who quickly puts them on.

Derek smiles, "Yeah, but full shifts aren't always conducive to clothes wearing. When my mom did it, she usually had a beta with a robe at the ready so she could switch back and forth if she needed."

Stiles pulled at the shirt awkwardly, "So umm, that stuff you said. Were you really going to leave if I hadn't shown up?"

Derek scratched at the back of his neck and moved back to his spot on the dilapidated couch, "Yeah, actually. I didn't have anything to keep me here any longer. I thought about heading back to New York, maybe finishing my degree. You kind of changed my plans though and I can't say I'm complaining about that."

Stiles dropped himself down next to Derek, "I like spending time with you. I don't feel like there's something wrong with me when we hang out together. When I spend time with any of the others, they look at me weird when I do things sometimes. I tried to scent mark my dad once and Scott made me stop."

"He doesn't understand." Derek put a hand over Stiles', "Yes he's a werewolf, but he doesn't feel it like you and I do, doesn't give in to the instincts. He thinks he needs to control all of them. I get it though, scent marking, burrowing, den making, running, even just being surrounded by pack... we need it. It makes us feel safe and whole. Scott and the others are fine not doing it because they never have. But I grew up doing those things, you spent eight years doing little else than that. It's not wrong Stiles. So scent mark your dad all you want, we could probably think of a few ways were Scott won’t even catch on. And if you need to do anything else, come see me. I won't judge, I'll probably end up joining in." Stiles cracked a smile as Derek kept going. "Maybe I should talk with Scott as well, explain a few things. I think the pack could benefit from a few indulgences in to their instinct."

The admission made Stiles feel better, he had thought that his instinctual urges were another of those things he wasn't supposed to do, like when Scott said they couldn't talk about werewolf things in public in case someone heard. "Thanks Derek, that... it's really nice of you to do that for me."

Derek smiled and leaned towards Stiles, "I care about you Stiles, anything I can do for you I will." Again, Stiles tongue darted out to wet his lips but this time Derek followed it to place his lips over Stiles'. The kiss was soft and chaste but left them feeling breathless. Derek pulled back and smiled, "Was that your first kiss?"

Stiles let out a breathless "Yeah." Before leaning in to meet Derek's lips again. Derek's hand came up to cup the back of Stiles head as if trying to pull him in closer. After a moment where Stiles was unsure what to do with his own hands, he let them come to rest on the older man's chest and grip the fabric tightly as Derek's tongue dipped into his mouth for the first time. Stiles wasn't sure what to do but he met Derek's tongue with his own, allowing them to caress each other in a soft slow dance. When Derek finally pulled away again, Stiles felt confident in saying that Derek was an amazing kisser, despite having nothing to compare it to.

The room fell into a comfortable silence, broken only by their breathing until Stiles leaned his head on Derek's shoulder. "I'm not really sure about the whole human relationship thing, what exactly does this mean for us?"

Derek smiled as he turned his face to rest in Stile's hair, "I'd like to think it means we are dating, trying this out between us. I don't have much luck with relationships but with you I feel like it can be different." The smile that broke out on Stiles' face was blinding.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

"So let me get this straight," Scott rubbed his temples lightly as he looked between Derek and Stiles. "You smelled the werewolf that turned you and freaked out causing you to turn into a coyote then you had some sort of life changing moment and now you are dating Derek. I think I missed something here, like you telling me you were gay!"

Stiles tilted his head in confusion, "Huh?"

Scott sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "You never told me you like boys. I thought you liked girls! I mean... Lydia!"

Stiles looked over to Derek, "Why is it important if I like girls or boys? Besides, I don't like Lydia anymore, she isn't... right."

It was Scotts turn to look confused, "What is that supposed to mean." 

Derek interjected, "Coyotes seek suitable mates and then practice monogamy until such a time that the mate is no longer suitable or they die."

The look Scott gave Derek was unimpressed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Derek scoffed, "Stiles is a coyote." His tone of voice implied that it should have been obvious.

Apparently it wasn't. "No he isn't." Scott crossed his arms and glared at Derek.

Derek laughed at Scott's posturing, "Yes he is. Do you realize that he has spent the last eight years as a coyote? That is almost their entire lifespan. He lived as one of them, hunted, slept, ate and felt as one of them. Stiles is probably more coyote than he is human. He acts the way they do to an extent. Lydia didn't feel right to him as a possible mate so she isn't even in the picture. I feel right to him, and he feels right to me." Derek said the last words with his arm around Stiles' shoulders and a look of determination on his face. Stiles smiled up at Derek and gave the older man's chin a quick nip to show his happiness.

The action caused Scott's face to screw up in a sort of grossed-out kind of way, "Eww, I don't need to see that. And, alright I don't exactly get what all that means, but I assume it means that this is a long term kind of thing." Derek nodded in response, careful not to interrupt Stiles who had his nose buried in the older man's neck. Scott pointed to the interaction, "That, can't happen though."

Derek frowned, "He's scent marking me, what's wrong with that?"

"It's not normal!" Scott threw his hands up in frustration.

Stiles pulled his face away from Derek, "It is to me."

Derek smiled, "It's not like he's doing it in public, not like anyone would understand what it meant anyways. Stiles understands he can't follow a lot of his instincts, but this doesn't hurt anyone. And you shouldn't stop him from doing it to his father, it means he is placing him under the packs protection. It's a sign many supernatural creatures acknowledge and respect."

Scott frowned, "I guess there is a lot of this stuff I don't get yet." He turned to Stiles, "I should probably also apologize for getting mad at you the other day when you tried to scent mark Dad, or whatever it was you were doing."

Stiles grinned big and bright, "That's alright, now I get to make up for lost time when he gets home." Scott smiled at his brother, he didn't understand the guy but maybe he could support him.

"You get to tell Dad though."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

John actually took it quite well, nothing like your son going missing for eight years and turning into a coyote to put things in perspective. Compared to that, his son dating an older man just wasn't that big of a deal. Besides, after their talk Stiles' curled up into his side and proceeded to 'scent mark' him, John thought that was just a fancy way to say he wanted to cuddle with his daddy. That also happened, when John had apologized about all the arguing he and Melissa had been doing Stiles had just rolled his eyes and said, "I love you too Daddy." That had John beaming for hours, even after Stiles had fallen asleep beside him. When Melissa came home from her shift she practically melted at the sight, John smiling at a sleeping Stiles curled up in a tight ball under his arm. She took the opportunity to sit on her husband's other side and placed a kiss on his cheek. When Scott came down from working on homework, Melissa waved him over and he took up a similar position to Stiles at his mom's side. For the first time since Stiles came back, they felt like a whole family, like one cohesive unit. It was nice.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

It seemed like things were finally working out for them so of course, Rafael McCall had to come and mess it all up. Apparently the asshole thought it was alright to question Stiles, a minor, about the past eight years.

Rafael cleared his throat, "Stiles, I understand you have been through a lot recently. The thing is, there seems to be no official statement on file from you about what happened and why you were gone for so long."

Stiles looked at the man in confusion, "I know I've kind of been out of touch with society for a while, but I'm pretty sure it isn't socially acceptable to enter other people's houses unannounced. How did you even get in here?"

The older man held up a key and continued on as if there was nothing at all wrong with having a copy of the key to your ex-wife's house that she shares with her new husband. "Was there a reason you stayed in the woods for so long after the accident? The hospital records indicate you weren't injured, they couldn't even identify any old injuries that might have come from the crash. There was nothing keeping you in the woods, unless you were hiding from something. Was it your dad? I remember he used to be a bit of a drinker, did he ever get drunk and hurt you?"

"The fu..." Stiles stared at McCall in disbelief before it faded into anger. "How can you even say that? What happened to me is complicated and something you will never understand but it had NOTHING to do with my dad. I don't know what makes you think you can say those things but I must kindly ask you to leave. This is the Sheriff's house and I'm pretty sure you are trespassing."

Rafael laughed, "He won't be Sheriff much longer. You may not admit it, but all the indicators point to what I was saying. I'll be sure to bring it up when I meet with the mayor to discuss your father's impending impeachment." 

His speech was interrupted by the appearance of Melissa, "Well in that case, maybe I'll bring up the reason for our divorce. I'm sure the mayor will be pleased to hear you explain away throwing your son down a flight of stairs."

Rafael turned quickly and pointed an accusing finger at her, "You know that was an accident."

Melissa smiled sweetly, "All the indicators point towards something else. And the difference between me and you, I actually have the hospital records to back me up." While Rafael wasn't the smartest man, he could tell when he had lost and left in a huff. Melissa turner her gaze to Stiles and it immediately softened at seeing the boy trying so hard to reign in his anger. She brought him in to a tight hug, "I'm so sorry about that. We knew he was going to try something, but I never imagined he would say something like that to you."

"Is he really going to tell people dad hurt me?" Stiles voice is soft and hesitant, a big difference from the rambunctious little boy who used to run around with Scott claiming to be a new superhero every week.

In answer, Melissa ran a hand over Stiles' hair gently, "No. The people here know your dad, they know he would never hurt you. He couldn't." 

Stiles can't hear her reassurance though. His chest feels tight and he can't breathe. He tries to draw in a shaky breath but can't and feels his heart beat faster as his breathing get shallower and quicker. It felt like he was dying. Melissa took one look at Stiles' wide, panic filled eyes and jumped into action. She spoke to him softly, her words unimportant as she tried to calm Stiles. It took a while, but he eventually calmed and turned to Melissa, "What the hell was that?"

Melissa sighed in relief but her eyes were sympathetic, "Panic attack. I've seen my fair share of them as a nurse."

For a moment Stiles just sat there. Then he gave a half strangled laugh, "They always that fun?"

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Scott scowled as he paced in front of Stiles, "He really said that? He said that you didn't come back because Dad was abusive!"

"Well," Stiles shrugged, "Not in so many words... but yeah."

Scott growled, "That Asshole! Dad would never do that. He loves you and he wouldn't hurt you. My biological father is just a pathetic douchebag who is jealous that Mom moved on and doesn't need or want him anymore. That the real reason he wants to ruin our lives, he can't accept that Mom found someone better. And he has no room to talk, he was constantly drunk and he was a horrible father, nothing at all like Dad."

Stiles stood from the bed and put a hand on Scott's shoulder, "Dude, it's alright. He won't be able to do anything."

"It's not ok! You had a panic attack because of him!" Scott looked Stile in the eye, "I had one once, shortly after I was bitten. I know what they feel like. It's horrible and you think you are dying but you don't and it won’t stop and then you would be willing to die if it would just stop." Stiles didn't reply, he just looked away, unsure what to say or do with the truth of Scott's words. Scott sighed, "God I just wish he would do something useful and leave."

Stiles chuckled, "He's not really good at the useful thing." Scott smiled back before they were interrupted by their phones going off, signaling a text.

From: Derek  
I think I caught the scent that Stiles ran after the other day. Meet me at the entrance to the preserve.

The two boys exchanged a look before practically tripping over themselves to get out the door and into the car. Scott drove faster than Stiles had ever seen him drive before and they made it to the preserve in record time. Derek turned from Isaac as they drove up, offering Scott a nod in greeting and giving Stiles a small smile. Stiles returned it as Derek spoke, "I found the trail not too far from here. There was something about it that was familiar, I recognized it. It made me realize that I smelled it the last time the Alphas from the Alpha pack came through, back when they all had their own packs. That was actually around the time of the accident. It was probably that same night. I was running from hunters and Peter and I hid in the root cellar, the Nemeton was surrounded by the scent. I’m pretty sure that's where it's going to lead this time as well."

Scott groaned, "What is it with that tree?"

Derek shrugged, "I'm not sure but I think the werewolf is a rogue Alpha that was following behind the Alpha pack. It probably left a trail of bodies and bitten wolves that hunters all thought was the pack of Alphas rolling through town. It's actually a pretty smart system but there is a problem now. The Alpha pack is gone, now that it doesn't have anything to hide behind things could get a lot worse."

Stiles narrowed his eyes, "My mom is dead, it doesn't get much worse than that for me. Now let’s find this son of a bitch and kill him."

The statement cause Scott to pause and look at Stiles, "We can't kill him Stiles. We just need to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone."

The growl that Stiles loosed was impressive, Isaac stepped back and it wasn't even directed towards him, "That thing killed my mother, I will kill him if I want to."

Scott's eyes shone Alpha red, "No Stiles, not unless we absolutely have to." Stiles snarled and turned away from Scott. The Alpha felt bad about the order, but he couldn't let Stiles do it. Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles shoulder and the way that the younger boy turned in to it made Scott sad. But Scott knew that a mad best friend was better than the rogue changing that to a dead best friend.

Isaac sighed, "I thought we were here to track the scent or whatever. Is anyone else coming?"

Derek shook his head, "Lydia and Allison are hanging back until we get confirmation on this things location. They wouldn't be able to keep up while we track." 

Scott rolled his shoulders, "I guess we are off then. Derek, show us where you caught the scent." 

With a nod, Derek led them through the woods to a small outcropping of rocks. Stiles immediately stiffened, "That is most definitely it." He hand twitched at his side as he tried to keep his claws from showing themselves. Derek grabbed his nearest hand and ran his thumb over the knuckles until Stiles was no longer shaking with contained energy. Scott took a moment to breath in the scent before moving towards where the scent became fresher. They followed it around the preserve until, like Derek predicted, it led to the Nemeton.

Isaac groaned, "Do we have to shove someone in an ice bath again?"

Stiles looked to Derek, slightly confused by the comment. Derek just shook his head, "Long story." 

The non-answer made Stiles shrug and move around the tree until he reached a point where the scent was strongest. The ground was disturbed, as if someone had been clawing at it. The hole exposed one of the tree's roots with fresh claw marks in the bark. Stiles reached out and touched it, his fingers brushing over the scarred tree. Almost as soon as his hand made contact with it, Stiles froze. The power in the tree was awe inspiring, roiling beneath the bark like the ocean during a storm. Stiles felt drawn to it, and it to him. The magic in the tree danced around him, whispering to him softly. Then it just let him go and Stiles flailed back and landed in the dirt. The others were staring at him as he brushed the dirt of his clothes. "That was weird."

Isaac lifted an eyebrow, "You mean you totally embarrassing yourself and falling on your ass?"

Stiles tilted his head, "No... you guys didn't hear that? You don't feel that?" Their faces were masks of confusion and Stiles didn't get it. How do they not feel the power in the stump, Stiles isn't even touching it anymore and it feels like the air is thick with it.

Derek stepped towards Stiles, "What is it?"

A laugh broke through the trees, manic and unchecked. The four turned to see a man walk into the clearing, he was cloaked in that terrible scent. Stiles' eyes glowed as he bared his fangs. The man waved a hand dismissively, "I've been searching for years to find a way to tap into the power on the Nemeton, following the Alpha pack around as it destroyed pack after pack and interrogating the emissaries left standing. I could never find it but it turns out the way had been under my nose the entire time." The man took a step forward only for the pack to close in around Stiles. He huffed, "How cute, wolves protecting the coyote. It won't matter, you won't be able to protect him from me. I already have him." The man's eyes shone Alpha red as he looked at Stiles, but Stiles didn't budge. The Alpha smirked, "Well it seems our little wayward coyote has found himself a mate. Where is she pup, and why isn't she with her pack?"

Derek growled, his eyes a bright blue, "Who said his mate was female?"

The Alpha's eye turned to Derek's crouched form. He laughed, "Derek Hale, I had heard you were an Alpha, seems I heard wrong."

Derek's fangs glinted in the light as he replied, "No Alpha is anything before a True Alpha." Scott's eyes glowed impossibly red as he stared down the rogue wolf.

Immediately, the man shrunk back with a defiant snarl, "Just wait, I will get him." Then he was gone, faster than they could chase.

Isaac turned to Scott, "Does anyone else feel like that was a total Wizard of Oz moment?" Scott snorted and elbowed Isaac in the ribs who cried out in protest, "What?!? Don't act like you weren't expecting him to say 'and his little dog too'."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Deaton looked at Stiles with wide eyes, "You felt it?"

The boy shrugged, "Still kind of can actually. It's really strong, like seriously, I have no idea how you guys can't feel it. Or how I missed it before for that matter." Yeah, Stiles was pretty sure he had never seen Deaton's face do that before, the man's eyes were practically jumping out of his head. "I'm guessing that this is not normal, well I guess normal even for supernatural creatures."

The vet shook his head, "Stiles, the Nemeton is a powerful force that shields it's raw power all while drawing in the supernatural. It is an impossibility and you shouldn't be able to feel it beyond the normal draw it has. For you to be able to tap into that, well it's unheard of."

"Obviously not," Stiles sighs, "Mr. Creepy Alpha Dude said he was searching for someone like me so he could access the power or whatever."

Deaton cringed, "I'm afraid that is not a good thing." Stiles wasn't the only one currently shooting the vet a look that said 'no shit Sherlock'. "If you can feel the actual power in the tree, theoretically you can use it and it can be accessed through you. Normally that kind of thing would be for powerful spells cast by a coven over a large area. It seems, however, that this Alpha has plans to store it in himself and become the most powerful werewolf anyone has ever seen."

Scott stepped forwards from where he was leaning on the wall. "That doesn't sound good."

For a moment, Deaton looked away, refusing to meet the true Alpha's eyes. "In addition to making him a more formidable opponent then you have faced thus far, I'm afraid the transfer of power would kill Mr. Stilinski."

Derek quickly wrapped an arm around Stiles, holding him tight. "But we can stop him from doing it right?"

Deaton nodded, "As long as we keep him away from Stiles we should have no problems. If he manages to complete the ritual, there will be no way to stop him."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

"We can't just not tell him Stiles, he only just got you back!" Scott paced in front of Stiles who was sitting quietly on the edge of the bed.

"Exactly Scott." Stiles' voice was soft, "He only just got me back. How can I go down there and tell him that the thing that killed his wife and made his son disappear for years is back, that it's going to kill me. How can I expect him to deal with that knowing he can't do anything about it, knowing that he will probably try anyways? What if he gets himself killed trying to protect me. I can't have his death be my fault too."

Scott froze and turned on his best friend, "Your Mom wasn't your fault."

Stiles scoffed, "The Alpha wanted me, that's why he ran us off the road, why he killed her."

"But he didn't know it was you then." Scott kneeled in front of the other boy, eyes imploring him to see reason.

The laugh Stiles gave was cold and wet with unshed tears, "Do you really believe that Scotty? That the boy he turned and set loose on the world as an animal was the one thing he was looking for." Stiles looked into Scotts eyes, "He didn't leave back then because he didn't find what he was looking for, he left because things weren't ready yet."

Scott tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Talia Hale was one of the strongest Alphas in recent history, now she and her pack are gone. The Nemeton was disconnected from the world, now a series of brutal sacrifices have reawakened it. And then there is you. Before, you weren't even a werewolf, now you are a true Alpha. A worthy opponent destined to die by his hand in a show of his new power to the world." Stiles took in a shaky breath, "How can I bring my dad into that. Do you understand how hard it is knowing you have to be involved, that Derek does? If Derek dies protecting me, I don't... I..." Stiles let out a whine of protest at the thought as his breathing picked up.

Scott reached forward and put his hands firmly on Stiles' shoulders, "Whoa hey, Derek is fine. I'm fine, your dad is fine. I need you to slow your breathing ok?" Stiles nodded, carefully controlling his breathing till he gave a mumbled 'sorry'. Scott shook his head, "Dude, I understand. You think I don't get like this about Allison, about Mom and Dad, about you? You have to understand, we all feel like this about each other, we are a pack. But sometimes, we have to let the pack do what's best for us, even if it means them being in danger."

Stiles sighed, "I guess I should probably tell Dad then huh?"

"Don't worry," Scott smiled softly, "I'll be right there with you."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Derek looked at Scott with annoyance, "Tell me again why Stiles isn't here?"

Scott grimaced and looked towards his feet, "I may or may not have made him tell Dad everything that was going on and Dad may have overreacted a bit."

"You mean the Sheriff put him on house arrest." Isaac smiled back at the two glares sent his way. "What, that's exactly what happened."

Derek groaned and ran a hand over his face, "You realize we can't even do anything without him. We need Stiles here so we can figure out our next step."

With a sheepish grin Scott replied, "We can still help."

"If Lydia was here, maybe." Derek sighed, "But Chris has her training with Allison today and you two are useless at research. Stiles hasn't been to school in years and he's better than you two. The kid still doesn't understand social norms but he certainly took to a computer pretty fast."

The loft door opened to reveal a smiling Stiles, "Well I guess it's good I showed up then."

Scott gaped, "How did you get Dad to let you out?"

Stiles shrugged, "Easy, he doesn't know. Now, let’s see what we can do about this rogue Alpha shall we?" Isaac laughed, mostly because of the way Scott's eyes bugged out when Stiles admitted to sneaking out.

Derek chuckled and motioned Stiles over to the table, "I think we need to start looking to see if there was anyone like you before. You can't be the first and there has to be record somewhere. I'll take the books from my family library, Stiles, you can get started on the computer." Derek paused to look up. "I think Isaac should run by the Argents to see if they have anything useful and Scott should do a better job of explaining things to your dad." The pointed look Derek sent Scott showed how little he cared that the boy was the Alpha.

Scott whined, "Why does Isaac get to go to the Argent's?"

"Because," Isaac smiled, "Mr. Argent doesn't hate me." Scott grumbled as Isaac shot him an even bigger smile on his way out the door. With another sigh, Scott followed after him.

Stiles dropped into a chair, immediately setting his head on the table and sprawling his arms over the surface. Derek rubbed a comforting hand over the younger boy’s shoulders. Stiles just sighed and turned his head slightly to look up at the werewolf, "You guys do know I can take care of myself right?"

Derek smiled as he pulled a chair up next to Stiles, "We do, we just don't like to make you do it alone. You've been alone too long."

Stiles shrugged, "What can I say, I'm a lone wolf... coyote."

Chuckling, Derek looked down at Stiles, "How about we get to researching? Occupy your mind a bit."

"Sounds like a good idea. You know," Stiles lifted himself off the table, "I thought being a were... whatever, was supposed to cure things. I'm pretty sure I still have ADHD."

Derek shrugged, "It's not really an exact thing. The bite cured Erica's epilepsy but she could still have a seizure if conditions were right. Werewolves can still be permanently injured even though we heal most things. Maybe ADHD is just one of those things that slipped through the cracks, maybe it's a side effect of living as a wild animal for an extended period. It's part of you though, I honestly couldn't imagine you any other way."

Scowling, Stiles turned on the older man, "You getting all sappy on me?"

Derek laughed, "Don't tell the pack."

Stiles nodded in mock seriousness, "Can't let them knowing the resident sourwolf isn't so sour." 

Derek smiled and leaned in to press a kiss to the werecoyote's temple then pointed to the computer, "Get to work."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

"Bilinski!" Scott nudged Stiles who looked up to see Coach Finstock looking at him. "I want you practicing with first line today. Danny say's you've improved in your practice sessions, I wanna see that." Finstock turned at the sound of mumbling, "Greenberg, don't bother Danny!"

Stiles turned to look at Scott wide eyed. Scott shrugged, "I had no idea he wanted to try you on first line."

With a raised eyebrow, Stiles questioned his friend, "Aren't you the captain?"

Scott shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. Coach kind of does his own thing though." 

Stiles smiled as they walked out to the field, "Dude, first line. I don't know if I'm ready."

"You practice with Danny all the time. If you aren't at school or with Derek, you are practicing. Besides," Scott smiled, "Danny is nice but he wouldn't say you were ready unless you were."

Stiles threw an arm out, stopping both him and Scott suddenly, "Wait, does this mean I'm first line for the game this weekend?"

Scott flashed his teeth in a wide smile, "Huh, I guess you are." Scott turned and ran off towards the field, leaving Stiles standing there, unsure what to do with the prospect of actually playing a game.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

"Yes!" Every head in the loft turned to look at Stiles. He was sitting at the computer, arms raised above his head triumphantly. "I think I got just the thing. I was on this chat room for an online gaming thing and this guy says he knows something along that mythology. He just sent it all to me." Stiles' face crumples slightly, "Only problem is I have no idea what language that is."

Lydia flipped a lock of hair over her shoulder as she moved towards the computer, "Out of my way plebeians." Every moved out of her way, giving her an unobstructed view of the screen. She rolled her eyes, "Obviously it's Archaic Latin. Don't worry Stiles, I don't blame you for not knowing, that will need to be rectified though. We should start lessons as soon as possible." Lydia scanned the information quickly, her face giving away little as she read. After what felt like hours, Lydia finally looked away from the computer, "Well, it seems fairly easy actually. The tale was of a young werewolf who could turn into a full wolf even though she was not an Alpha. Apparently it was a side effect of her deep bond with a local source of magic, though the reason for that was not stated. When this was discovered, her energies were bonded with the magic source. It gave her more control and allowed her to use the magical energy while also tying it to her alone so if anyone used it against her will they would face a great cost."

"So we have to bond Stiles to a magical tree stump... how is this my life?" Isaac shook his head in exasperation.  
Allison looked back and forth between the screen and Stiles, "Deaton should know what to do, he was the one who helped us find the Nemeton."

Lydia shrugged, "I don't know if it's even that complicated, this just says it is a blood bond. Besides, I'm not exactly keen on shoving Stiles into an ice bath until he's practically dead." Lydia examined her nails, "I haven't even managed to take over his wardrobe yet."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

The Sheriff looked up as Rafael McCall walked in his office, "Agent McCall."

Rafael nodded in response, "I had a meeting with the Mayor about you."

John raised an eyebrow, "Oh, how did that go."

"It seems," the FBI agent cleared his throat, "that you are well liked in this town. The mayor has chosen to overlook your recent shortcomings in light of the fact that the murders stopped with the deaths of the suspects, despite the lack of evidence that would have led to conviction. Stilinski, I don't know what's going on here, if this is some kind of cover up or vigilante justice, but I will find out."

John smiled, "There is nothing to hide. And McCall, I would appreciate if you didn't upset my sons every time you talk to them."

Rafael scowled, "Scott isn't your son, he's mine."

"Melissa would argue you have that backwards." The sheriff smiled softly, it may have been petty, but it felt good to get back at the man even just a little. Rafael left, a seemingly permanent scowl etched on his face. John sighed and leaned back in his chair, Stiles would definitely be glad to hear this news.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

"What do you mean you don't know where Stiles is?" John paced nervously in front of the teens.

Isaac shrugged, "We were in the locker room getting ready for the game. Stiles wanted to head out to the field early, talk to Derek or something. We came out and he was no where to be found."

Looking up from his phone Scott added, "Apparently Derek didn't see him, so he went missing somewhere between the field and the locker room."

John stood still a moment and raked a hand through his hair, "Have you tried finding his scent or something?"

Scott scratched the back of his neck, his face the picture of awkward, "I couldn't get a lock on it so close to the locker rooms, but Derek might be able to."

John looked up, "Is that a born werewolf thing or something? Is he a better tracker?"

The awkward look on Scotts face was now complimented by a deep blush, "It's actually a, umm, mates type thing. Derek, uh, knows Stiles scent better than any of us, they scent mark a lot."

The Sheriff sighed, "So basically you are saying finding Stiles will be based on how recently he was rubbing up against a man several years older than him?"

Isaac quirked an eyebrow, "I thought you didn't have a problem with them being together."

"Yeah well, I don't have a problem with it, I just don't want to know the particulars of my son's sex life." John sighed, he seriously didn't want to think about that.

Scott shrugged, "If it helps, they haven't actually had sex yet."

John waved a hand at the two boys, "Just get Derek here so we can find Stiles." The Sheriff groaned, "I was looking forward to seeing him play tonight, something normal for once."

Scott wrapped an arm around his stepdad's shoulders, "Don't worry, we will have him back in time for next weeks game."

It wasn't long before Derek was in the hall outside the locker room. "Finstock was looking for you two. I told him there was a family emergency. He just groaned about having to put someone named Greenberg in. I don't think I will ever understand that man."

Shaking his head, Scott allowed himself a small smile, "I would be worried about you if you did."

Derek cracked his neck and took in a deep breath, "Let's go find Stiles."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

Stiles wasn't sure what had happened at first, he thought maybe he had turned again accidentally. Why else would he be curled up in coyote form in the middle of the woods? It wasn't until he felt the tug of the collar that he realized that he hadn't wandered here on his own. Without even looking up, he knew the Alpha had him at the Nemeton. He could feel the thrum of magic in his bones this close to the tree. He took a moment to control his breathing, he needed to be able to think. He and Lydia had never come up with a solid plan to bond him with the Nemeton. They had a basic idea of what to do but they weren't sure if it would work. Stiles had been planning to run it by Deaton in the morning when Scott had work. Now it seemed that wouldn't be happening.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand at his neck. Stiles turned and was surprised to see the Alpha removing the collar. The Alpha chuckled, "You won't be running anywhere, I injected you with a wolfsbane mixture, not near enough to do any harm, but you will be extremely uncoordinated for the next few hours. Although, I don't think you will live that long." The werewolf smiled and stroked Stiles' muzzle, "You make a beautiful coyote, imagine what you would have looked like as a wolf. Unfortunately, it seems there is something hidden in your family tree, the coyote is a form only few can take. I have never met one before but I must say you are quite interesting. I never expected to find my lost coyote in a wolf pack." Stiles growled, the fur on his neck standing up defiantly. The Alpha just laughed, "Always surprising me." He stood up and took a few steps away from Stiles before turning back and pointing an accusing finger at the boy, "You fought back, when I pulled you from the car. Bit and kicked and screamed as you tried to get back to your dying mother, and her, trying so valiantly to escape and save you. She never stood a chance though. It's actually quite funny, I only jumped out at your mother's car because I was bored. I thought it would amuse me. And you did. You turned out to be what I was searching for, but you hadn't found it yet, the connection to the magic of the Nemeton. I thought maybe leaving you to live and wander the woods would bring it out. Turns out I just needed to set you loose with a wolf pack." The Alpha kneeled in front of Stiles, "I can hear them coming, so scared and frantic as they search for you. As soon as the moon is in position, I will have all the power I want. They won't be able to stop me, it's only minutes away."

Stiles shifted, slowly and painfully with the wolfsbane in his system, "You won't get what you want, I won't let you."

Then, just as Derek burst through the trees, Stiles dragged his claws up his right arm and dove clumsily for the Nemeton. He pressed the open wound to the tree's roots and pushed outward the willingness to bong with the magic. More than anything, he hoped this worked.

Around him, he heard the Alpha cry out in frustration as he tried to fight off Derek, Scott and Isaac. Fuzzily, Stiles registered Allison and Chris Argent behind him, guarding him. The sound of fighting dimmed as Stiles felt the magic pull at him, calling him towards it. He reached out for it, touched it and explored it and immersed himself in it. He followed the currents of magic through the town, seeing flashes of Lydia sitting at her mirror, Ethan and Aiden talking quietly in an abandoned warehouse, Danny playing lacrosse, a Deputy getting out of his cruiser, a young Asian girl unpacking boxes. There were even glimpses of another werewolf pack in the area though the faces were blurred, and a man he knew to be Peter talking with a woman he didn't recognize but seemed familiar all the same.

A hand on his shoulder, shaking him, brought him out of the currents. Stiles looked up with glassy eyes to see Derek. Derek was covered in blood and his eyes were shining red. Stiles smiled, "You killed him."

Derek smiled weakly, "Yeah, I got him. I need you to heal though Stiles, you are loosing to much blood."

Stiles frowned, was he not healing? He tried to concentrate but eventually gave up, shaking his head and letting his eyes drift over Derek's shoulder to see his dad, "I can't, wolfsbane."

Derek shook his head, "I saw you, you didn't have any on your hand when you did this. You were trying to bond with the tree right?"

Giving a weak nod Stiles sighed, "It worked. He gave it to me earlier though, so I wouldn't escape. Didn't think it would be enough to stop me healing though." Stiles groaned as pain laced up his arm, "Don't think it's getting better. I can't really think straight anymore, to much... to much blood loss." John made a wounded noise behind Derek and Stiles' eyes locked on him, "Hey Dad."

John gave a sad smile and was immediately kneeling over Stiles next to Derek as the werewolf pulled the teen into his arms, "Hey kiddo, I just got you back, you can't go skipping out on me now."

Stiles reached up and brushed a tear off John's face, not realizing it was leaving a smear of blood in it's place, "It's alright Daddy, maybe I'll get to see Mom." His eye felt so heavy and his Dad was growing blurry.

"No!" The voice was distant, but it still sounded like his dad, "No Genim, you aren't allowed to go!" There were other voices crying out, distant and hard to distinguish. Just as the voices faded, Stiles thought he heard Deaton and wondered if the druid was too late to save him.

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

The graveyard was silent, the only person there a dark haired young man standing over a solitary grave. Derek approached the teen, placing a hand solemnly on his shoulder, "Come on, it's time to go."

Stiles turned to look up at his mate, "You know this is the first time I've been to her grave. I used to visit the car wreck all the time as a coyote, but I could never bring myself to visit her grave." Taking one last look at the grave marked 'Claudia Stilinski', Stiles turned and walked back to Derek's Camaro. "Do you think she's mad I haven't visited her before?"

Derek shook his head, "No, I think she understands. If she was anything like my mother, she's just happy you are alive and happy."

Stiles smiled and climbed in the Camaro. He stayed silent most of the ride, his fingers tracing over the long ragged scars that now ran from his wrist to his inner elbow. Deaton said they were a mark of his bonding with the Nemeton and they would never fully heal. Scott thought they were badass. Stiles thought back, letting his mind examine recent events. He found himself snorting out a small laugh. Stiles smiled at Derek's questioning look, "I just realized we never even knew the name of the Alpha that was after me. I will forever in my head refer to him as The Alpha. It's a bit strange."

The older man smiled, "God Stiles, only you would be bothered by something like that."

Stiles shrugged, "I wouldn't be me if I wasn't. Where are we going anyways?"

Derek smiled, a small one in the corner of his mouth that seemed to taunt Stiles and say 'I know something you don't know'. "It's a bit of a surprise, but I figured now that school is out for the summer you are going to be spending a lot of time with the pack. I figured we could use a bigger place to hang out than the loft." As Derek finished, they pulled through a section of trees and Stiles gaped at the large house sitting in the woods. He had heard about the ruin from Scott and Isaac but had never seen it himself. This though, this was magnificent. It looked like the old pictures Derek had of the Hale house, if slightly different.

Stiles turned to Derek, "You fixed it up?"

Derek nodded, "I thought you might like to be the first to see it all finished." No sooner had the words escaped Derek's lips then Stiles was out of the car and halfway up the front steps. Derek climbed out, amused, "I'll take that as a yes."

Stiles rolled his eyes and opened the front door, his eyes widening at the inside. Derek took him on a quick tour, telling him where each pack member's room would be. Ethan and Aiden had rooms, Isaac, Scott, Lydia and even Allison. There were even extra rooms for future pack members, for either Scott or Derek since they were both Alphas now. Stiles still wasn't sure how that worked but they were apparently working on it.

They reached the final room and Stiles paused, "Where is my room?"

Derek smiled shyly, Stiles thought it was a good look on him. "Well if you want, I was hoping that this one would be our room."

Stiles felt like a fish, his mouth opening and closing but no words coming out. He managed to nod as he entered the room, it was spacious and the layout reminded him suspiciously of his room in his Dad's house. Stiles smiled at the one Batman pillowcase, "It's perfect Derek. I would love to share this room with you. But you might have to take it up with my dad, I only just finished my sophomore year of high school."

Derek shrugged, "He said you have to stay there on school nights, but weekends and the summer you are free to stay here. Scott too." Stiles smiled widely and stepped forward to press a kiss to Derek's lips. Derek leaned into the kiss, running his tongue along Stiles bottom lip and the delving into the teen's mouth when it opened. Stiles hands reached for Derek's belt but the older man shook his head and stepped back, "I want to Stiles, more than anything, but we need to wait until you are eighteen. I respect your father and he is the Sheriff, I don't want to get him in trouble if someone finds out he is looking the other way when an older man has sex with his underage son."

Thinking about Rafael McCall, Stiles sighed and backed away, "I guess you are right, but we are having sex on my eighteenth birthday."

Derek laughed, "You can count on it."

~*~*~* TW *~*~*~

That night as Stiles slept, Derek curled around him, he could feel the pull of the Nemeton. Somehow he knew, there was something new in Beacon Hills and the Nemeton could feel it's dark energy.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I have this all set up to turn into a series but I want feed back first, let me know if you want more.


End file.
